This invention relates generally to telescoping towers and more particularly to locks which restrict the telescoping tower from telescoping when the tower is in a stored position. Telescoping towers of this type are often used to support lights, machinery or the like.
Telescoping towers which are affixed to vehicles often have hydraulic, pneumatic or mechanical [wire] actuator systems to extend and retract the towers. These actuator systems are often used to maintain the tower in a retracted position when the tower is stored and while the vehicle is being transported.
During transportation of the prior art towers, a failure of the actuator may allow the tower to be free to extend incontrollably from the retracted position.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present telescoping towers. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.